


Sleeping Beauty

by Xenophilica



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles en coma, Drama, Erik enfermero, Final feliz?, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sonmofilia, Violacion, parafilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenophilica/pseuds/Xenophilica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tragico accidente lleva al joven Charles Xavier a un coma del cual despierta sorpresivamente de la manera menos esperada, y todo gracias a Erik Lehnsherr, su enfermero particular.</p><p>AU</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr X Charles Xavier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Xeno, por aca!  
> Desde hace milenios que he querido hacer un fic con esta bendita idea y espero sea bien recivida por usteder queridos lectores/ras
> 
> Espero les guste este trabajo que constara de 3 capitulos. el primero(El que leeran) estaba basado desde el punto de vista de Charles, mientras que el segundo estara basado en el punto de vista de Erik, y el tercere veremos la continuacion desde el punto de vista de ambos :)
> 
> *Charles Xavier no me pertenece... tampoco Erik Lehnsherr, Sharon Xavier y Jean Grey y ya saben... eso es triste :(
> 
> Enjoy ti!

Abrió los ojos, como hacia cada vez que era tiempo, las pupilas se achicaban con la intensa luz que bombardeaba sus ojos mostrando lo azul de sus ojos, se encontraba de pie en medio de una habitación vacía y totalmente blanca, de ahí la intensidad de la luz, miro a su alrededor, nada había cambiado, siempre era lo mismo.   
Respiro con profundidad, pero el aire que entraba en sus pulmones tenia un extraño aroma, demasiado limpio, parecía, hasta cierto punto, artificial, como si el aire que respiraba estuviese limpio de cualquier impureza, respingo la nariz en molestia. 

Si miro así mismo, seguía vistiendo esa extraña ropa blanca que en algún momento se le hacia conocida, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar que se le había olvidado el color de ropas que vestía. 

La habitación era blanca y vacía por lo mismo, tanto tiempo en ese lugar lo había hecho olvidar como eran las cosas en el exterior, como había sido aquel lugar en el que se encontraba ¿Había tenido una cama? ¿Que tal libros? ¿Si quiera estaba en alguna habitación? 

Suspiro con frustración y miro de nuevo a su alrededor, nada cambia, por mas que intente recordar, todo sigue igual, el blanco invade cada rincón, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, parado, viendo a su alrededor, de pronto se sintió exhausto, a pesar de no hacer nada mas que estar parado y totalmente inmóvil, cerro los ojos, como siempre, solo esperando que al volver abrirlos, algo fuera diferente. 

De nuevo abrió los ojos, la luz los golpeo dilatando nuevamente sus pupilas, como cada vez que los abría. Respiro profundamente, sintiendo ese aire sintético llenar sus pulmones y después con un suspiro lo hecho de los mismos.   
La habitación seguía igual, blanca y vacía, como siempre, decidió hacer algo diferente, dio media vuelta y se llevo tremenda sorpresa cuando lo hizo, contuvo el aire en un jadeo y abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido. Delante de él, un hombre yacía parado, mas alto comparándose, se notaba que era algunos años mayor, bien afeitado y un poco despeinado, sus ropas eran las que usaría alguien que dedica su tiempo a estar al servicio en enfermos. 

Este hombre lo vio y sonrió, él no sabia como es que ese sujeto había llegado a dar ahí, esa habitación siempre estaba vacía, siempre estaba blanca y ahora él podía distinguir los colores de cabello y piel de ese hombre, sus ojos color verdes fue lo que llamo su atención. 

—Veo que no eres un hombre ordenado, Charles—. Lo escucha decir. Su voz es profunda y en cierto modo atractiva, siente que lo atrapa y lo envuelve. 

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunta, pero su boca no emito sonido alguno, para entonces ha olvidado el tono de su propia voz. El otro hombre lo mira y se pasea por esa habitación blanca mirando sus paredes, como si estas fueran mas interesantes, no entiende como puede estar tan entretenido viendo paredes sin color 

—No es que me moleste, pero esto no es bueno para tu salud—. De nuevo habla y toca un mueble inexistente, lo ve mover la mano, como si estuviera sacudiendo, limpiando, entonces frente a él una masa café aparece flotando, el esta sorprendido, pero el hombre de ojos verdes no, sigue mirando al rededor. —Tendremos que limpiar esto—. Dice y vuelve a verlo con una sonrisa. —Soy Erik, por cierto—. él no responde, no puede además siente que seria una perdida de tiempo si el otro conoce su nombre. 

Paso el tiempo, sigue sin saber cuanto exactamente, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a aquel hombre que de la nada había aparecido en esa habitación blanca que ahora tenia una masa cafe flotando sin explicación alguna. Siente que es tiempo de volver a cerrar los ojos, para ese entonces aquel hombre esta sentada sin silla, flotando en esa habitación blanca. No puede evitar preguntárselo. 

"¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?" 

Pero no hay contestación, ni cuando ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos. 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se ha llevado una sorpresa, la habitación ya no es blanca, una de las paredes ha adquirido color, y muebles y objetos, como si la hubiesen decorado, ve al hombre, Erik, parado frente a esa pared, puede verlo acariciar las paredes blancas y hacer que aparezcan objetos. Él puede ver el color blanco desaparecer, como si fuera polvo que cubría todo lo que alguna vez había en su habitación. 

—Una parte ya se ve decente—. Dice, opina que mas para si mismo que para él. —No entiendo como es que teniendo tanto dinero, se dan el lujo de no limpiar la habitación—.   
Sigue sin contestar, aun no puede hacerlo, solo lo ve, lo observa, como quita polvo blanco y regresa su habitación a como el la recordaba, puede ver su papel tapiz, si librero y los libros que ha dejado ahí antes de que todo pasara, antes de que la habitación se volviera blanca. 

"¿Que esta pasando?" Se pregunta, pero no hay respuesta, hasta que ese hombre habla. No ha caído en cuenta de cuando se ha acercado, solo nota cuando este ha puesto sus manos contra su ropa. 

—Creo que es hora de asearte—. Dice y el hombre pasea sus manos por su cuerpo con cuidado y delicadeza, llega un momento en el que piensa que así es como se le trata a un amante, pero deja eso de lado cuando ve lo que esas manos mágicas han causado, abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver el color de sus prendas. 

Viste un pantalón marro de vestir, una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata roja y un chaleco de lana color azul, siente su respiración acelerarse, al fin puede ver los colores, de pronto esa habitación no esta vacía ni blanca, recuerda como era, como vestía, pero no que lo llevo hasta ahí. 

—Dicen que las personas en coma aun pueden ser consientes—. Escucha decir del hombre mientras vuelve a una de las paredes al quitar el polvo blanco que cubre lo que falta de su habitación. —Pero la verdad creo que solo es esperanza, no ha habido hechos que respalden esa teoría—. Escucha la risa del hombre. —Debo sentirme muy solo y aburrido para hablar contigo, Charles, pero al menos me gusta pensar que su subconsciente me escucha—. 

"Lo hago" Trata de decir, pero aun no sale nada de su boca, ahora lo entiende, esta atrapado, es su conciencia que esta, por el momento, ida, no sabe que lo ha llevado hasta ese punto, aunque espera que ese hombre suelte un poco mas de información.   
Sigue sin saber cuanto ha pasado, pero ahora esta al rededor de una habitación, de su habitación, recuerda donde dejo cada cosa la ultima vez que la vio antes de entrar en esa habitación blanca, una sonrisa aparece cuando ve a Erik sentado en una silla cerca de su cama, ahora lee un libro de enfermería, eso explica el uniforme con el que siempre esta vestido. 

—Sabes Charles, esto es muy aburrido, no se porque sigo esforzándome en aprender los temarios si al final no valoran mi esfuerzo—. Lo ve botar el libro en la mesa de noche que esta a su lado, un momento de silencio invade el cuarto y de pronto ve a Erik ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta él, checa su pulso y también parece checar si respira, esto lo ve de manera extrañada 

¿Que es lo que lo llevo ahí? ¿Porque no puede recordar? 

Sale de su mente al sentir la mano de Erik en su rostro, sus dedos al rededor de sus ojos y puede sentir como los abre a la fuerza. 

—Azules—. Lo escucha decir. —Tienes ojos azules—. Charles de un momento a otro se siente temblar, un quejido sale de su boca y ante la sorpresa, lleva sus manos a cubrir su boca, por un momento ha escuchado su voz, la ha recordado, pero aun no se siente listo para oírla de nuevo y de manera fluida. —Eres lindo, Charles—. Dice Erik al ver una foto de Charles en el buro. 

Sigue pasando el tiempo y sigue viendo a Erik sentado en esa silla que hay a un lado de su cama, ahora esta leyendo el contenido de un portapapeles verde, puede ver su nombre escrito en el y sabe de inmediato que esta leyendo su expediente medico, no es una sorpresa, Erik parece estudiar alguna rama de la medicina. 

—Que trágico—. Lo escucha murmurar. —Sufriste un accidente bastante desafortunado, estabas en el coche junto con tu padre, en la autopista, un vehículo pesado los quiso rebasar y termino por estrellarse contra ustedes, causando la muerte instantánea de tu padre y tu actual estado vegetal—. Entonces lo recuerda.   
Recuerda que él y su padre salieron rumbo a la ciudad, recuerda que la autopista estaba mojada por la lluvia reciente, recordó ese enorme vehículo tratando de rebasarlos porque su padre siempre respetaba el limite de velocidad, recuerda el fuerte golpe, el sonido de los vidrios rotor, todo. 

Se lleva una mano a su cabeza y cae de rodillas, sus ojos azules de humedecen por todos los recuerdos avivados en un solo instante, ahora esta seguro, esta atrapado en su subconsciente, y Erik esta ahi para cuidarlo, puede sentir a Erik a un lado, viéndolo con verdadera preocupación, siente su mano en la mejilla por al cual, sin darse cuenta, ha derramado lagrimas, Erik las limpia. 

—Charles—. Lo escucha murmurar, su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, puede sentir su aliento en la cara, cierra sus ojos y solo se dedica a sentir como los labios de Erik rosan los suyos. Suspira y Erik se aleja alarmado, piensa que es por su culpa pero el sonido de los tacones acercándose le dice que no es así. 

—Erik ¿Como va todo?—. Ve a su madre, esta se acerca y acaricia sus cabellos con delicadeza, puede ver las ojeras en sus ojos cubiertas por el maquillaje, reflejo de su preocupación. 

—Todo esta normal, señora Xavier, no ha habido ningún cambio significativo—. Su madre se ve desilusionada, besa su frente y mira a Erik. 

—Erik, espero que esto no sea una molestia, como quiera me tome la molestia de avisar a tu supervisor—. Charles se mantiene ajeno a la platica, sabe que no puede intervenir aunque quiera, así que solo escucha. 

—¿Pasa algo malo, señora Xavier?—. Pregunta Erik, pero la mujer niega con una sonrisa. 

—No, es solo que ... las empresas de mi difunto marido necesitan hacer nuevas negociaciones, tendré que salir de la ciudad unos días, y me preguntaba si no habría problema si cuidaras de Charles por esos días—. Erik sonríe. 

—No hay problema—. La mujer sonríe aliviada y agradece a Erik, Charles sabe que a falta de su padre y de él, su madre tiene que hacerse cargo de las empresas, no la culpa y desearía poder estar consiente para ayudarla. —Solos tu y yo, Charles—. Escucha la voz de Erik, de nuevo esta cerca suyo, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa moralmente incorrecta, el de ojos verdes se asegura que nadie mas entrara en la habitación, al hacerlo, vuelve a acercarse a Charles y de nueva cuenta junta sus labios con los de él. 

—Erik—. Es la primera ves que Charles escucha su voz en mucho tiempo. 

Su madre sale apenas ha preparado las maletas, Erik lleva cuidándolo cerca de seis meses, palabras de su preocupada madre, el enfermero se ha hecha de una confianza, asi que no le preocupa dejar a su hijo en coma con quien lo cuida. Charles esta bien, le agrada la presencia de Erik en su subconsciente, pero en ciertas situaciones hay alarmas que se disparan en su conciencia. 

Como que Erik se la pase viéndolo por horas, o que siempre este tocándolo se manera poco tranquilizadora, al principio se piensa que solo hace su trabajo, pero ha llegado a tal punto en el que ha visto a Erik tocar lugares, lugares privados en su persona mientras le arrebata el aire con besos robados. 

Ahora entiende porque siempre lo ve sentado en esa silla cerca de su cama. Después de aquellos besos robados y toques delicados bastante dudosos todo se vuelve claro para él, Erik padecía de sonmofilia, y lo supo en el momento en el que lo vio masturbarse frente a él sin dejar de verlo, sin dejar de repetir su nombre, hasta que llego al orgasmo.   
Charles estaba sorprendido, sorprendido de que alguien como Erik se fijara en él en el estado en el que se encontraba, que seguramente no seria el mejor tomando en cuenta los meses postrado en la cama. 

Su subconsciente lo hacia sonrojar cada vez que Erik lo manoseaba mas de lo debido, de lo moralmente correcto, pero todo llego al limite en una noche.   
Jean Grey era el ama de llaves que la señora Xavier había contratado para que durante su ausencia, esta le sirviera desayuno, comida y cena a Erik, además de mantener la casa en buen estado, Jean le había dicho a Erik que la señora Xavier había llamado para avisar que ella llegaría mañana por la mañana y que por lo tanto ella se retiraría por esa noche, Erik se dio por enterado y despidió a Jean. 

Charles vio a Erik aparecer en su habitación, abalanzándose sobre él sin pensarlo, exigiendo los labios del de ojos azules, robándole sin delicadeza el aire.   
—Ahora estamos solos Charles—. Le dijo mientras besaba sus labios, pasándolos hasta el cuello. —Solo por esta noche, no me detendré—. Subió hasta su oído, mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo, Charles se encontraba sonrojado, dejándose hacer por Erik, pues al estar en ese estado no podía hacer nada para defenderse, y eso no significaba que quisiera hacerlo. 

Sentía todo el peso del enfermero sobre él, como con movimientos rápidos apartaba y se hacia espacio entre sus piernas, Charles no podía hacer nada, no corresponder los besos o las caricias, solamente sentía el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra su piel, la respiración de Erik en su oído y el movimiento de las caderas del otro contra la suyas, suspiros salían de su boca y de un momento a otro fue consiente de que ahora su subconsciente lo desnudo.   
Erik seguía encima suyo, si la ropa que siempre llevaba frotándose contra él sin detenerse, lo sentía adentro, sentía el movimiento, su miembro entrando y saliendo, la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas que daba Erik contra su cuerpo, los gemidos que soltaba el enfermero, sentía sus manos tomándolo por una de las piernas y envolver con ella su cintura. 

Podría sentir el aliento cálido de Erik en su cuello rostro y oído, los besos y chupetones marcando su piel, Charles gemía, inconsciente, sentía, sentía lo que Erik estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo postrado en cama, entonces lo sintió, sintió como la habitación se hacia blanca de nuevo, un shock eléctrico recorriéndolo enteramente y entonces... 

—¡Ah~!—. Charles gimió, abriendo los ojos y arqueándose debajo del cuerpo de Erik, que detuvo todo movimiento abruptamente, miro a Charles a los ojos, por un momento el azul y el verde se mesclaron, Charles se quejo débilmente y Erik reacciono, apartándose abruptamente, aun sorprendido por tremenda situación, el de ojos azules aun respiraba agitado, termino por cerrar sus ojos victima del cansancio y Erik no perdió ni un solo segundo, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, apenas llamaba a emergencias cuando escucho la puerta principal de la mansión ser abierta y a la señora Xavier entrar en la habitación. 

Se llamo a la ambulancia y trasladaron a Charles esa misma noche para tenerlo bajo observación y que todo estuviera bien en él, cuando el castaño fue consiente de lo que había vivido, tanto inconsciente, consiente y subconsciente, fue que su madre le comento que Erik era el enfermero a cargo de cuidarlo durante su estado en coma. 

—Al despertar tu, él paso su estado laboral a disponible—. Le dijo su madre cuando pregunto por él. —Dijo que tenia una lista de espera, pero que cualquier cosa le llamáramos—. Charles se quedo pensando. 

Lo llamaría, eso sin duda, necesitaba aclarar cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para que no se confundan, aqui una aclaracion. Charles esta en coma, la habitacion representa la parte mas profunda de su mente, puede escuchar y hacerse una idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor aun estado en coma.
> 
> Los sucesos son producto de la mente y de la imaginacion de Charles ante lo que siente y escucha.
> 
> Como saben aqui abajo esta la siempre confiable caja de comentarios, no pierden nada al usarla ¡Es gratis! y saben que me hacer feliz desde con un leido hasta con un comentario :D
> 
> Sin mas, me retiro, no sin antes avisarles que seguramente mañana subire el siguiente capitulo de "Charles Xavier", si no lo han leido, ¿Que esperan? :)
> 
> Xeno, off!


End file.
